The Stars that Light the Sky
by Fairyjunkie
Summary: Yo! It's been like freaking forever since I updated this but anywho. I will be deleting, reposting and updating this story asap! It's completed on my end, legit has been for a while. I got too consumed in the next fanfiction I will be putting out. So yeah that's all...uhm I look forward to your reviews, replies, and rants. I also plan on putting this on AO3 with images.
1. Lucy 1

It is said that when you have problems you can either, accept it , change it or leave it. But what happens when you share the same problems with someone else? Lucy Heartfilia and Natsu Dragneel now have major problems on their hands. With their parenting relationship on the limb and Lucy's engagement to Gray, how will the two ever find time to be in a good place? Lucy is as stubborn as ever since Natsu left her all alone during her pregnancy. And Natsu's aggressive attitude is through the roof, after finding out what happened while he was away. Whatever the case maybe for the two, they will need to find resolve and fast, because sometimes life waits for no one.

* * *

As my lawyer Evergreen approached the bench with Laxus Dreyar, my insides felt like they were diving deep into the pits of hell. I seriously wanted to beat myself up for even getting into this mess. Why couldn't he have not responded to the petition? He could have avoided this like he had been avoiding me these past 3 years. I don't regret the night we had sex... never could and never would. I was in love... young... foolish and wanted to experience life, and without having my parents here, I also needed to learn from my mistakes. A warm hand caressed my shoulder putting me out of my thoughts. I reached up and held onto it tightly, which earned a glance from the man sitting at the table beside ours. Gray had been my rock for these past 3 years. I thought I only wanted to be with him for comfort and to fill the void, but he ended up being there, so I wouldn't have to be a single parent. In addition to that, we ended up becoming something more.

"Mr. Dragneel and Ms. Heartfilia please approach the bench" Judge Makarov muttered.

Natsu wasted no time getting up and approaching, but I was having a hard time. I pushed myself up with what little strength I could muster and began to walk. All the bodies at the bench started to look in my direction. If I was feeling worse sitting down, I have no idea how to describe how I feel now. I looked away from them to ease my anxiety and found the court clerk Mavis beaming away while she organized her stacks of paper. I stood next to Evergreen as they were finishing up their conversation, feeling confident in the argument I made in court today. My stomach dropped as I saw Judge Makarov scribbling down a new court date for us to attend. All my anxiety went away in that instant, and anger became my new mood. Why are we even continuing this? I thought. We go through the same thing every damn time were here.

"Ms. Heartfilia, I am going to have to deny your request, in the matter of removing Mr. Dragneel's last name from the child in question".

"May I ask why"? I asked agitated.

"Well for starters the child you and Mr. Dragneel have together is only three. I believe at that age having to choose a last name would be somewhat puzzling for her. I don't see a problem with her having both last names, but I know there are reasons you would want to do so. But nevertheless, you should allow the child to choose on her own when she becomes of age... do you understand"?

"Yes, your honor"

"Good! The next court date will be in two weeks to mediate the dispute over custody and-"

"Your honor" Laxus cut in "We would like to go ahead and settle that now if able".

"I admire your passion to get things done Mr. Dreyar" The judge smiled. "I will have the bailiffs open a room for you all to work in, Courts adjourned".

I let out a huff and felt Evergreens shoulder nudge me. I already knew what she was thinking, and it was not happening. Every time Natsu and I had mediation, she would leave us in the room alone in hopes that I would try to seduce him out of wanting to see his child.

"You know, I don't even know why you're still my lawyer" I whispered.

"You don't mean that Luuccyy", she said cheerfully.

"Oh, but I do Evergreen. My sex appeal won't get me out of everything... I mean yeah it got me out of having to pay for the damages for that guy's car I hit, but we are talking about a whole child here".

"Lucy, look at him".

I took a quick glimpse and looked in Natsu's direction, and to my surprise he was staring back, face flushed because he had been caught.

I begin to shake my head hastily... Nuh-uh there is no freaking way!

"Suit yourself" she blew, while checking her makeup. "I'll be downstairs chatting with Gray if you need me".

* * *

How was that? Not too shabby... right? SOOO, my hopes for this story is to go back and forth with the characters for chapters. You all are more than welcome to suggest anything that comes to mind. Happy Reading. Also, you can find this story on my Wattpad under (Shae_Bae0322).


	2. Natsu 2

I could feel my cheeks burning up from getting caught trying to steal a glimpse of her. The woman who was once everything to me, was standing before me, and it saddened me that we were slowly drifting apart. I can't lie though, I was happy to see her, but not happy it had to always be in the courtroom. Along with my cheeks turning red, my body started to react when those big brown eyes were staring back at mine. She was beautiful human being, who was far too stubborn for her own good. But she also had a heart of gold and lived life with so much passion.

I watched her shake her head in disapproval as if she knew the sinful thoughts that were roaming around my head. I started to grin, because I knew if she did, she would probably give me one of her infamous kicks and call me a pervert. The moment seemed only like a few seconds, but I snapped out it as the bailiffs were escorting us to the mediation room. I hated this room with a passion. It reeked of stale carpet and there were no windows, but I always felt myself indulging it, because most of the time Lucy and I would be left alone to discuss Nashi.

Nashi had to be one of the most beautiful little girls in the world. She ended up coming out looking exactly like her mother from head to toe, which left my imprint on her minor. I only gifted her with salamander colored strands in between her blonde ones and a toothy grin. She had the personality of no other and had gotten her passion and stubbornness from Lucy and aggressiveness and impatience from me. That kid is one hell of a Dragneel in my eyes...but can I really call her my own? I have been feeling like a horrible father, because I had only met her 6 months ago, when I arrived back in Magnolia from what was supposed to be a one year business trip. I'll admit it, I freaked when Lucy emailed me telling me she was pregnant, because we literally only had sex once, but I guess that was all it took. I could never find the strength to explain myself to Lucy on why I didn't come back when I was supposed to. But to be honest I was far too afraid of what kind of father I would become, since my own was in and out of my life. I had no idea to how be a damn dad let alone a good lover.

"Right this way" bailiff Rogue ushered.

I nodded and followed the direction he was pointing in. As we entered the room Lucy was stopped by the bailiff escorting her. I overheard a bit of their convo before finding a chair to sit in.

"Would you mind signing this" he asked pulling out a book from his jacket.

"Of course," Lucy replied "anything for a reader of mine. What's your name"?

"Sting" he said firmly. "It's for my girlfriend though. Can you make it out to Yukino? It's Y-U-K-I-N-O".

"Sure thing" she smiled jotting it down. "She's one lucky girl".

"Thanks" he said reaching for the book back.

I really never expected Lucy to be this famous as an author. She use to write her little stories throughout high school, and they would sometimes be published in the school newspaper, but I didn't think much of it back then. Ever since I came back, I have seen her billboards and pictures strewn across multiple outlets. It was mind-boggling, because I don't how she found time to reach it to the top while also raising a child. Most women would give up their passions to raise their families, but she opposed that life style.

Lucy finally entered the room and began picking at her nail polish. She seemed so anxious, but tried to look carefree leaning against the wall.

"Thank you for finally gracing us with your presence Ms. Heartfilia" I said snarky.

Knowing what I said would hit a nerve, I waited patiently for her response.

"Cut the shit Natsu! Let's get this over with" she shot back.

Amused with her sass, I sat in solitude watching her whole demeanor change. God, I was still smitten by her. I loved everything about her, particularly when it came to teasing. But today she seemed more serious and uninterested with my shenanigans.

"I only wanted to talk to you about getting Nashi on Fridays. I put in a request to have them off until further notice. So instead of only getting her on Saturday and Sunday, I would also be able to get her on Fridays".

"Why would you do that without running that by me first"? She questioned.

"Look, Nashi is our daughter...it's a simple Yes or No Luce".

"I don't know Natsu, she has piano practice on Fridays and I need to be there".

"Not necessarily... you just want to be" I said with my voice trailing off.

"OH REALLY? Or maybe it's because I have always been there, unlike you. You should have just stayed where you-".

Here we fucking go again, I murmured to myself. I can never say anything right to her because she always takes it wrong. I could feel myself getting madder by the minute. There wasn't going

to be many more times for her to go off on me like this and me just sit there and say nothing. I get it she's mad at me for what I did... but let's at least try to be adults for our daughter sake.

"What a surprise! After all the times you said you didn't want to be like your dad, you ended up being just like him. Freaking idiot". She laughed.

I don't know which one of those words pushed me to my limit, but I found myself pinning up her wrist against the wall staring deeply into those brown eyes.

"You take that shit back Luce" I snarled.

"No Natsu because it's the truth" she spat trying to squirm out of my grip.

I tightened my grip around her wrist and continued to stare into her eyes until she stopped trying to break free. I closed in on what little space we had left, leaving us less than an inch apart. I could feel her shallowed breath brush against my lips.

"Natsu" she said seductively.

I could feel my pants start to tighten as my name left her lips. Her eyes began to look into mine trying to figure out my next move. But before I could make it, Lucy hiked up her knee with all her might and thrusted it into my groin, making me collapse to the ground.

"You fucking pervert" she hissed while slamming the door.

Seriously Natsu... you would pick a time like this to get a boner, I said to myself in disbelief as my body had just betrayed me.

* * *

Well that escalated quickly (O_O'). Let's see what Gray has to say about all this.


	3. Gray 3

I watched her stride out of the door while I was on the side of the building smoking a cigarette. I could see her lips moving and her brows furrowed. What the hell did you do now flame brain? I questioned while putting out my cigarette and flicking it down the alley. I walked towards her and could see the toll that Natsu's return was taking on her. I grabbed her arm, pulled her close and embraced her to see if I could ease some of her tension before we got in the car, because I knew the ride home would be hell and every other word out her mouth would be Natsu this and Natsu that. The guy messed up her life more than her own father did. Imagine putting all your trust, time and energy into someone and having their baby, only to get ignored for years. We were honestly doing just fine before the dumb ass showed back up 6 months ago, pleading for a relationship with Nashi and hoping to pick back up where he and Lucy left off, but it was too late. Me and Lucy had our own thing going and I even proposed to her the year before. I didn't care that Nashi wasn't mine, because I treated her as if she was my own. I loved them both to death and would annihilate anything and everything that would stand in the way of me doing that.

The beginning of the drive home was silent... a little too silent for my own comfort. I peered out the corner of my eye to make sure she wasn't crying, but I could see she was deep in her thoughts. I reached over to grab her hand and placed kisses all over it, before finally saying something.

"Wanna talk about it" I asked breaking the silence.

"Not really... it's nothing ya know. I just wish this could be over with already".

"I know, we'll be okay no matter how long it takes".

She let out a sarcastic chuckle, "there you go with all this positivity talk. I understand your trying to be there for us, but it's okay to say how you really feel sometimes. Your actions and the words you speak are sometimes very different Gray... I just want you to be more realistic about this".

"More realistic? I don't get what else you want me to do Lucy. I say what I mean, and if I say I will wait forever for all this to be over, then I will do just that" I replied firmly.

I felt her hand lose its grip on mine as she slowly pulled out of my hold. I hated the damn meetings they continuously had to have. She would always get into this funk usually when we got to the house but today it begun as soon as she stepped foot in the car. Natsu had some sort of influence on her to where she believed I wanted to do the same to her as he did. If I was the old Gray I would have lied to her and told her what I thought she wanted to hear. But the 3 years we had been together I have grown and been shaped into a better person. Everything I told her was the complete truth, but she didn't want to believe it since he returned. These past 6 months have been nothing but frustrating.

I pulled into the driveway of our two-story home that we just purchased and shut off the car abruptly letting out a deep sign, which stirred her to shift in the seat. Although this was supposed to be a happy time for us, it wasn't. Lucy and I worked so hard on building this house and sacrificed so much to make it happen. But it frightens me that she has become so distant as if here feelings for me were wavering. I tried talking the Gajeel and Jellal about this, and they all called me crazy and told me I had nothing to worry about.

I didn't say another word to her nor helped her out of the car after I got out. I figured she would want to be left alone.

The conversation in the car was still bothering me, Lucy had no reason to doubt my feelings. I let everything go because I didn't want to start an argument nor fight with her, since it looked like she had already been through enough today. While grabbing some water from the fridge, I figured getting some sleep would probably be best for me now. So, I trucked down the stairs and collapsed on the sectional in the den and stared at the ceiling until it started to become a blur to my vision.

I woke up to the T.V. on blast and the smell of cherry blossoms. I looked down to see Lucy laying under me fast asleep. I pulled her closer and kissed her forehead, which woke her up from her slumber.

"I was waiting for you to wake up, but I ended falling asleep with you" she said sleepily.

"Lucy... we need tal-".

"I know Gray... I haven't been feeling like myself lately. I want to apologize for the way I have been treating you. I could see everything I was doing was effecting you and I don't want that to happen you".

"Your pain is my pain and my pain is yours. I don't want you to feel bad for feeling out of place. I expected this, when I heard Natsu was planning on coming back. But I didn't expect you to question the way I felt. Lucy, I have given you no reason to doubt me and I never will. I just want you to go back to opening up to me, I feel so helpless not being able to help you get through this".

Her brown eyes began to tear up and I could tell she was holding this in for some time.

I slid my hands around her waist and shifted my weight to one side to sit up. Finally getting my feet planted, I stood up and shifted her to the center of my body. In sync, she wrapped her legs around my torso and her arms around my neck. We walked upstairs, and I stopped by the kitchen to grab whatever I could get my hands on to eat. I reached the foot of the stairs that lead to our bedroom looking defeated. The last time we did this I caught a cramp in my right thigh. So, this time I wanted to avoid all that, because I doubt Lucy wanted to be dropped again. I placed the apple I grabbed, in my mouth biting down on it, and tightened my grip on Lucy once more. I had devised a plan, while grabbing my snack from the fridge. It was to race up all 31 of the steps, steadily without stopping. I braced myself and got footing on the first step and was off. Lucy was bouncing out of control and damn near choked me since I still had the apple in my mouth. I spit it out and listened to it hit every step I just went up. I continued my pace but was startled mid-way when I heard Lucy bust out laughing.

"Gr-ay-ay-ay" she stuttered." I ca- ca can walk".

"No way, do you know how long it's been since I have been this close to these things"?

She started giggle mischievously before kissing my neck, awakening every perverted male sensor in my body.

"You keep on were not going to make it to the top".

"I'll take my chances Mr. Fullbuster" she replied finding the right timing to ease her lips onto mine.

I didn't want to stop because this reminded me of the time I had her hemmed up against our shower wall. I slowly let her lower half slip onto mine, so she could feel what she was brewing up, but it didn't faze her. Her kiss intensified, and I stop running, because I couldn't concentrate on the stairs anymore. I broke away from her kiss trying to read her eyes in the dark. I set her down on the stairs to separate us for the moment.

"I want to forget about today Gray" she said hoarsely.

I knew exactly what this meant... She basically wanted me to bang her brains out until we both collapsed. Any other night I would be down for the pound, but tonight I just couldn't shake my inner thoughts about her being hot and cold. Of course, I wanted her but that was my body's natural reaction to her.

"Lucy, I don't think we should keep doing this, just because of Natsu. Its unhealthy and its beginning to make me question you".

I watched her stand up, and step down on the step before me. She kept her eyes on me while digging her hand into the top of my jeans. When she got a good hold of them she turned around and started to head back up the stairs pulling me in tow. Watching her be this demanding was more than a turn on and I knew that when we made it up to our room and that door was closed, I wasn't going to deny her, I was going to take her and make her forget everything about today.

* * *

Seems like someone's feeling conflicted... I wonder what will happen next chapter when Lucy has her weekly girl time with her friends.


End file.
